Vorillj Vol'Khan
Note to readers: Yes, he is extremely powerful, I know that, he is also the only, and will be the only extremely powerful character I'll own. This is also my second biography, so if it's not that great, then I'm sorry... Not used to do this kind of stuff! Happy reading(I hope)! [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcZrhJDoIac (Witcher 2 - Howl of the White Wolf)] *Name: Vorillj Vol'Khan *Nickname(s): Vor(Used by those he respects, such as an Emperor or family members.) Jang'Rokh(used by anyone who delve with the Loa's) *Title(s): Royal Zandalari, Brother of Zalanzari, 'Walking Loa', Second Shadow Berserker, Advisor to the Emperor Rala'Khan, Harbringer of the Loas, Child of Zanza, Champion of Gonk, The Undying, Lorekeeper, Warlord, High Warlord, Prophet *Age: 73, but he have the body and face of a thirty year old, because of Voodoo and his Loa altering his body growth. *Gender: Male *Birthplace: Zuldazar(Zandalari Capital), Zandalar *Race: Zandalari Troll *Class: Shadow Berserker (The only difference between Shadow Berserker and Shadow Hunter lies physically, as you can hear on the name, it's a 'Berserker', and they're stronger and more enduring and some draws power from pain and such, which makes them even more devastating.) *Occupation/hobbies: Partly running an Empire *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral(For now) *Affiliation: Zul'Khani Empire, Vol'Khani Tribe, All of Trollkind *Loyalty: Rala'Khan(Emperor), Zalanzari Vol'Khan(Brother and Mentor), Zanza(Loa), Gonk(Loa), and the rest of the Loa's he has visited and been granted their blessings. *Status: Alive, jumped from the gates of Zul'Aman and regrew half his body in one and a half week, which is extremely slow, acording to him. Also killed himself once to show the power of a Loa. *Sexual orientation: Heterosexual. *Marital status: Single. *Languages: Zandali, Old Zandali, Orcish, Broken Thalassian, Common, Some Taur'ahe, Even some Dwarvish, but with a heavy accent which Brann Bronzebeard understands. *Personality: Vorillj is a powerful person who values respect above most, when his mate is around he usually shows his soft side which is his weakness. Vorillj is also extremely calm, not many things can get him angry, but when he gets angry... You better start running. He is among few who dare to show love to women, most other trolls get several women because of wanting their legacy to go on, Vorillj sticks to one as long as he is happy. Physical traits *Facial appearance: His cheekbones are mid-high, and covered in extremely thick skin, not showing very much, but enough to make most female trolls, even some other races who likes cheekbones direct their attention towards him. *Eye color: Blood-red iris and an electrical purple sclera. *Hair style: Short, styled mohawk which goes down into a long braid extending to his tailbone when standing straight. *Hair color: Lust red *Jewellery: Bear teeth earrings on both ears, then two additional, smaller ones near the top of his ears. *Scars/Facial tattoos: His face is free from tattoos, except for two sigils on his membrane, put there by his father as a sign of weakness. He also have a scar going diagonally from his left side of the forehead down to the right side of his jaw. *Additional info(optional): He has two medium-sized tusks, one being chipped at the top and coated with an almost invisible oil, stopping it from growing back. *His spine is completely visible due to the whip his father used on him for several years in his childhood had the skin never grow back, yet, there's not a simple scratch and the joints are completely smooth. His spine has developed an extreme durability and had it tested with his brother as teenagers, it resisted a hammer smash on around a thousand pounds, only thing that happened was him smacking into the ground, the spine stayed the same and unharmed. Body structure *Tattoos: He has royal tattoos on both his shoulders, magically put there by Voodoo imprint, making them grow with his body. *Scars: His back is filled with scars from his father's punishment for showing weakness towards the other trolls as a child, this is not mere twenty scars, his back is literally full with thousands of stripes running down and across, at some parts his skin didn't regrow, such as on his spine. But instead, the spine has hardened and is alot stronger then most other trolls and can withstand heavy amounts of punishment. *Armor: He wears the head of a large black bear, decorated with four metal spikes going right through the head and stuck on a thick metal plate beneath the head itself, large tusks of a troll Warlord who challenged him is placed on the sides of it's upper jaw, the lower was thrown away and the lower teeth used as his earrings. He killed the bear as a novice Headhunter, it was the first sign of Gonk watching over his hunting skills, a thick strap holding the head in place goes around his body and is decorated with elven and human bones on the front part. His belt is a thick piece of wood, carved in a circle covered in leather and decorated with worgen fangs in a cross, on the back side there's a sharpened dagger strapped to the back. His left bracer is made of pure wood, carved specially for his arm and decorated with three large wild proto-drake teeth of the black flight, kept in place with leather straps. His right bracer is reinforced leather held in place by other leather straps, decorated with five ribs of presumably, orc, worgen, elf, human and dwarf, also strapped to the bracer. His pants are made of dark bear fur, then ontop of that is reinforced leather, with metal plates inside of them, decorated with three shin bones on each leather pad, top ones from worgens, second ones from draenei and the lower ones from dwarves. His left ankleguard is made of pure wood, with attached reinforced leather on the front and a wooden tiki on the top of it, the face is of an relative to Vorillj, it grants him swifter movement while running, boosting his already quick and agile body, this effect still stands in combat. There's three large nose bones strapped to the back of the ankleguard. His right ankleguard is only reinforced leather, with a small metal pad on the upper part, on the outer side of it is another sharpend dagger strapped around his ankle. *Weapons: He wears a large polearm, one among many Heirlooms belonging to his family, it was given to him by his brother as he was sent back to Zuldazar(his brother was). It's appearence is as following; A large solid piece of wooden core, probably a jungle tree of Zandalar, it's durability is astonishing, compared to steel it's almost as durable, on the top is a fang of a mighty seamonster which attacked Zandalar just after it was sent out to the ocean. There's a piece of metal, looking like stone and engraved with words in Old Zandali, giving the polearm an enhancement which grants it better cutting power, and durability beyond it's already thick Zandalar jungle tree core. It does look like the edge of an axe, with three smooth spikes on the top and bottom, aswell in the middle. The axe part is constantly sharpened because of another enhancment put on it a long time ago. In the middle of the axe section, theres a "C" shape going outwards, inside of it is a yellow glow, which adds to Vorillj's speed of swinging it. Just recently, it has been blessed by Gonk and Nalorakk. Gonk's blessing gave it additional sharpness aswell as permanent venom, which both paralyzes you within an hour, and kills you after five hours if not treated. Nalorakk's blessing gave it additional power, when Vorillj swings it, it leaves a trail of faint purple smoke, as it adds more power the longer it's swung, a short range swing is less powerful then a long-range one. It reaches up to fifteen yards with the length of Vorillj's arms, which generates enough power to cut through most metals, and deal serious damage to saronite. He also has a quiver of spears along his back , he does favor ranged combat aswell as melee and magic. He has a belt knife, strapped on his back, and a boot one, strapped to the outer part of his right ankleguard. *Additional info(optional): He stands 9'1 straight up, and 8'6 haunched, he walks with a straight back(sadly not in-game...). He is also party Dire Troll, being larger than most Zandalari and having more body mass, and this is due to Voodoo infusion, he limited it to not become a full on Dire Troll. Miscellaneous *Relatives: Zalanzari Vol'Khan (Older Brother) *Kutwaz Vol'Khan (Older Sister) *Aka'mazar Vol'Khan (Uncle who recived powers of a beast not known to Azeroth by his Loa, walks the Spirit World and often visit his nephews when they decide to attune themselves with the Spirit Realm.) *Fighting style: Extremely strong, quick and agile in melee, aswell in ranged with almost perfect precision. Over sixty years, he has gained favor of twenty-three Loas, and being Devoted to two, Zanza and Gonk. He commands extremely strong Voodoo which he doesn't use to kill, unless neccessary. *Goal(s): To bring glory to his Empire, race and family. *Religion/beliefs: Loas, Voodoo. *Home/Dwelling place: Zulzazar, Zandalar(Former), Ba'Jazi (Vol'Khani island risen in the Cataclysm, troll and pygmies are native to it), Stranglethorn Vale, Jaguero Village, Zul'Khan (might change name in the future), capital of the Zul'Khani, built in the forests of the Hinterlands. *OOC character influence: Vorillj is heavily based of myself, such as the being bullied as child, being a lone wolf, aswell as jumping of the gates of Zul'Aman, I jumped off a house and broke both my legs. I've progressed him over three years, playing all of the scenes where he's granted the blessing of Loas. *Magic: Voodoo, Shadow, Blood, Nature, Arcane. Druidism, Shamanism, Chaos, Twilight, being taught in Flesh shaping and Spirit-binding by his brother, Zalanzari. *Weakness(optional): Fire, like any troll. But his trinkets easily ward even powerful spells off. He have trinkets which repells half of the damage, effect, and duration to the caster, aswell as a protection which adds resistance to that spell school, it stacks about 5% each hit up to 50% of the damage reduced, combined with the repell, it's very good at damage reduction. He also wears trinkets that silence the caster for his/her next two spells. *State of wellbeing: Healthy, in love *Summary of your character's present being: Happy that he finally found a mate who accepted him for his past. *Fears: None, he has lost the fear of anything, he lost his mate, but know he can bring her back, alive and well without using Necromancy. *Quotes: Watch ya' tounge, ya' be speakin' ta' da' Empra' 'imself. (Only to imbeciles who doesn't show the respect needed when talking to Rala'Khan.) Additional info(optional): •Allies: *Rala'Khan Shadowaxe(Emperor) *Zalanzari Vol'Khan(Brother and Mentor) Garn'Zart Shadowtusk(Vilebranch Warlord) *Dorage 'Venomfang'(Archdruid) *Raszul(Forest Troll, Wilderness Stalker) *Zhol(He worships Vorillj as a Loa of Survival, and calls him Jang'Rokh, meaning 'Protector of the End', basically the survival of the Troll race). *Jin'zek Sandscalp(One of the last surviving sons of Ukorz Sandscalp) *Bazu Zulfon Headshrinker(Jungle Troll, Headshrinker) *Madrexx(Vorillj's scorpid) *'The Tundra Champion'(Vorillj's Drakkari Champion) *Zul'niyr the Mojobinder(Jungle Troll Shadow Hunter, devoted to Shango) *Druk(Dire Troll) *Zul'kaz Grimsight(Dark Troll) *Tazarak(Dark/Dire Troll Berserker) *Vikjon Zul'jang(Dark Troll Shadow Priest) VorilljVolKhan (talk) 18:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Loas Category:Zandalari Category:Biography